It is important for pilots to know the position of other aircraft in their airspace that may present a hazard to safe flight. Typical two dimensional displays that illustrate other aircraft show text to provide important information such as altitude and speed. This text occupies much of the screen when there are several aircraft being displayed, thereby increasing the chance for confusion. Furthermore, the pilot must interpret the information provided in the text occupying her thought processes when she may have many other decisions to make.
One known system presents images of other aircraft in sizes depending on the altitude, for example, a small size when below a low altitude, a large size when above a high altitude, and a medium size when between the low and high altitudes. However, this system requires the pilot to consider his current altitude and remember which size image of the other aircraft represent the altitude range for his current altitude. The delineation may include more altitude levels, thereby making it even more difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system of displaying air traffic symbology that may be easily interpreted by the pilot. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.